pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
EM013: Skirting Around Surskit I
is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 27. Synopsis Emerald faces the criminal who attacked Noland - a man in armor, named Guile, who attempts to capture Jirachi. As Jirachi flees, Guile sends the Pokémon he collected in the Battle Factory. The Frontier Brains try to attack Guile, who displays the power of his armor. Chapter Plot A man in an armor appears, who attempts to take Jirachi, wanting it to fulfill the man's wishes, called Guile. Emerald is aware of Guile, who also wishes to capture Jirachi for his own needs. Emerald throws the Timer Ball to capture Jirachi, but Guile uses his sword to slice the Ball in half. Emerald contacts Crystal, a fellow Pokédex Holder, asking her what should he do, since Guile has arrived to capture Jirachi in Artisan Cave. Crystal reminds Emerald he is a fellow Pokédex Holder and it is not unusual for others to come and capture the same Pokémon. Crystal only reminds Emerald not to battle things out. Guile swings his sword, claiming Emerald will not capture Jirachi. Emerald's robo-hand gets cut off, knowing well he is only interested in battles, not "fights". Emerald pursues Jirachi, but Guile opens his armor and releases many Pokémon. Greta picks up some Poké Balls and recognizes from where they are. Crystal contacts Emerald, telling him to use Cubone and Hitmonlee, since those two are good for catching Pokémon, since Monlee knows Mach Punch and Bonee False Swipe. Emerald goes to do so, but is pulled by Greta, who reminds Emerald Guile is their enemy, showing the Pokémon Guile uses were from the Battle Factory - hence Guile is the one that attacked Noland. Greta tells Emerald she and the other Frontier Brains worked hard to make the Battle Frontier a success and will not tolerate that some criminal gets away from attacking Noland and stealing Pokémon, thinking arresting him is more important than catching Jirachi. Emerald wonders about this, but Greta leaves, disappointed in Emerald and deciding to arrest Guile herself. The Frontier Brains surround Guile, as Lucy uses her "Luck", Spenser his "Spirit", Brandon his "Bravery" and Tucker his "Tactics" to defeat Guile. Salamence uses Fire Blast, Crobat fires Air Cutter, Regice attacks with Blizzard and Seviper launches Sludge Bomb. The attack strikes Guile, creating a major blast. However, Guile stands unscratched and uses his sword, blowing away everyone off, knocking them onto the ground. The reporter wonders how Guile is that strong, since he even managed to channel the attacks towards his attackers. Greta has Umbreon use Double Team and surround the Pokémon Guile sent out. Emerald tells Crystal of the situation, though Crystal clarifies he has to push out to get Jirachi. Emerald logs out, though Anabel heard the conversation, knowing well whoever is giving Emerald orders is an experienced person. Anabel is aware if Emerald lets his emotions get to him, the enemy will capture Jirachi. Anabel is aware of the power Jirachi holds, unlike the other Frontier Brains, considering them too naive. Anabel proposes to fight this "armored man" and let Emerald pursue Jirachi. As Guile tries to reach Jirachi, Anabel and Emerald, riding Anabel's Raikou, charge towards Guile. Anabel, using her title as the Salon Maiden, decides to bring her judgment onto Guile for his crimes. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 27 chapters